Camp Sonny
Camp Sonny ist ein Camp für schwer erziehbare Jungen. Geschichte Frühe Geschichte Mit ungefähr 16 Jahren sollte Dean ins dieses Camp, weil er gestohlen hatte. Er ging zu der Zeit aber auch dort in die Schule und lernte dort seine erste Freundin namens Robin kennen. Staffel 9 In Bad Boys sollen die Winchester Brüder einen Geist verjagen/vernichten. Dieser Geist ist die Mutter vom kleinen Timmy. Drei Jungs spielen Verstecken und laufen in einen Schuppen. Der Junge, der suchen soll, erinnert die beiden anderen, dass sie sich in der Scheune nicht verstecken sollen. Ein älterer Mann kommt hinter ihnen her und meint, es sei Zeit fürs Bett. Die Jungs verstecken sich vor ihm. Plötzlich wird es schlagartig kälter. Es springt der Mähdrescher an und fährt auf ihn zu. Der Mann stolpert. Er schafft es noch bis zur Tür, kann aber nicht mehr entkommen und so wird er zerfetzt. Als Sam aufsteht, ist er scheinbar allein im Bunker. Während er auf Dean wartet, klingelt dessen Handy. Sam geht ran und denkt zunächst, der Mann am Apparat hätte sich verwählt, doch dann kommt Dean in den Raum und nimmt ihm das Handy ab. Er scheint den Mann, Sonny, zu kennen und versichert ihm, sich so schnell es geht auf den Weg zu machen. Sam will wissen, was es mit dem ominösen Anrufer auf sich hat. Dean erklärt, dass er Sonny kennt, weil er als 16-Jähriger für ein paar Monate bei ihm wegen Ladendiebstahls in einer Art Besserungsanstalt für Jungs war. Sam wurde damals darüber von Dean und John im Unklaren gelassen. Sonny weiß in gewisser Weise über sie Bescheid und braucht ihre Hilfe, da sein Kollege durch den Mähdrescher umgekommen ist. Nachdem Dean sich vergewissert hat, dass Sam und Zeke sich gut genug für einen Fall fühlen, fahren die Brüder zu Sonny. An der Haustür begrüßt sie Sonnys strenge Mitarbeiterin Ruth, die Sonny an die Tür holt. Während sie warten, hat Dean einen Flashback. Er erinnert sich daran, wie der Polizist ihn damals bei Sonny ablieferte. Als er ihm die Handschellen abnahm, entdeckte er blaue Flecken an Deans Handgelenken. Dean sagte die Wahrheit und erklärte, dass ein Werwolf dafür verantwortlich sei. Sonny nahm es hin und machte Dean was zu essen. Als Sonny an die Tür kommt, begrüßt er Dean herzlich. Dean stellt ihm Sam vor und dann erzählt Sonny ihnen von den Vorkommnissen mit seinem Kollegen Jack. Er gesteht, dass er nie wirklich geglaubt hat, was Dean ihm über das "Familienunternehmen" erzählt hat, aber die Sache lässt ihn doch daran glauben. Er habe beobachtet, dass das Licht flackert und die Temperatur manchmal schlagartig abfällt. Die Brüder teilen sich auf, um Haus und Scheune unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Als Sam sich im Schlafsaal umsieht und ein Bett mit einem Pentagramm im Bettpfosten als Deans identifiziert, überrascht er Ruth beim Beten. Sie glaubt an Geister und hat gebetet, dass der Geist die Farm verlässt. Sie erzählt ihm, dass der Vorbesitzer der Farm aus Eifersucht seine Frau getötet hat, weil er glaubte, sie würde ihn mit Jack betrügen. Ruth vermutet, dass der Geist des Vorbesitzers sich jetzt auch noch Jack geholt hat. Dean begegnet in der Scheune dem Jungen Timmy, eins der Kinder, das Verstecken gespielt hat, als der Mähdrescherunfall passiert ist. Er spielt dort mit seiner Actionfigur. Dean hat sofort einen Draht zu Timmy und bringt ihm bei der gegenseitigen Vorstellung einen kräftigen Händedruck bei. Dann befragt er ihn zu dem Vorfall. Timmy hat nichts gesehen, aber gespürt, wie es auf einmal kälter geworden ist. Sam hat von Ruth erfahren, wo der Vorbesitzer der Farm beerdigt wurde und er und Dean sind in der Nacht auf dem Friedhof, um seine Knochen zu verbrennen. Als sie das Grab ausheben, unterhalten sich die Brüder. Sam will wissen, warum John und Dean vor ihm geheim gehalten haben, dass Dean in einer Besserungsanstalt war. Dean meint nur, dass es nur halb so schlimm war und er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann, wieso sie Sam nichts gesagt hatten. Sie verbrennen die Knochen und machen sich dann wieder auf den Weg. In der gleichen Nacht wird Ruth durch Geisterhand in der Badewanne ertränkt. Sonny hört sie um Hilfe schreien, kann aber nicht zu ihr ins Bad, weil die Geisterhand auch die Tür zuhält. Am nächsten Morgen sind Dean und Sam in einem Diner und wollen frühstücken. Dean hat einen Flashback und erinnert sich daran, wie Sonny ihn nach seinem einmonatigen, reibungslosen Aufenthalt auf der Farm in das Diner zum Essen eingelud. In der Zeit hatte Dean Freundschaften geschlossen, seine Noten waren gut und er war in die Ringermannschaft der Schule gekommen. Sonny war nur ein wenig besorgt wegen des merkwürdigen Familiengeschäfts, von dem Dean immer redete und dachte, die Winchester hätten was mit der Mafia oder einer okkulten Sekte zu tun. Sonny gab ihm den Rat, immer sich selbst treu zu bleiben. Während die Brüder warten, dass die Kellnerin ihre Bestellung aufnimmt, erinnert sich Dean, dass er die Kellnerin Robin schon damals kennen gelernt hatte und sie ihre Mutter begleitete, wenn sie auf der Farm Gitarrenunterricht gab. Als sie zu ihnen an den Tisch kommt, muss Dean enttäuscht feststellen, dass sie sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern kann. Peinlich berührt bläst er zum sofortigen Aufbruch. Als Sam ihn darauf anspricht, weicht er seinem Bruder aus. Sein Handy klingelt. Es ist Sonny, der die Brüder wegen Ruths Tod zur Farm zurück ruft. Es war also nicht der Geist des Vorbesitzers, der auf der Farm umgeht. Als sie Sonny fragen, ob ihm noch etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen sei, erwähnt er, dass Ruths Rosenkranz verschwunden sei. Sie teilen sich erneut auf. Während Dean mit den Kindern reden will, soll Sam sich die Unterlagen von Jack und Ruth ansehen. Dean kommt dazu, als zwei größere Jungs gerade dabei sind, Timmy zu hänseln. Er geht dazwischen und nimmt sich dann die beiden zur Brust. Er befragt sie zu Ruths Tod. Als sich rausstellt, dass sie keine brauchbaren Informationen haben, scheucht Dean sie weg und warnt sie davor, Timmy noch einmal zu hänseln. Timmy gibt er den Rat, dass wenn er sich nur einmal gegen Leute die ihn hänseln wehrt, sie ihn in Ruhe lassen. Im Flur des Farmhauses entdeckt Sam zahlreiche Auszeichnungen. Sonny erklärt ihm, dass es die Ruhmeshalle seiner Jungs sei. Sam ist überrascht, eine Siegerurkunde von den Ringermeisterschaften zu sehen, die Dean gewonnen hat. Als die beiden Jungs, die Timmy gehänselt haben, den Rasen mähen, kommt Robin vorbei. Sie ist in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter getreten und gibt nun ihrerseits den Kindern auf der Farm Gitarrenunterricht. Nachdem sie an ihnen vorbeigegangen ist, stoppt der Rasenmäher plötzlich. Sie drehen ihn um und finden Ruths Rosenkranz. Als einer der Jungs ihn rausziehen will, springt der Rasenmäher wieder an und so verletzt sich der Junge an der Hand. Beobachtet wurden sie dabei von Timmy, der seine Actionfigur in den Händen hält. Jemand steht hinter ihm und legt ihm unbemerkt eine knochig-verweste Hand auf die Schulter. Sam hat Erkundigungen über Timmy eingeholt. Denn er wundert sich, dass die strengen Angestellten und Timmys Peiniger zu Schaden gekommen sind, er selbst jedoch nicht. Man hat ihn vor einem Jahr in einem verlassenen Haus gefunden. Über die Eltern ist nichts bekannt. Da er den Leuten vom Jugendamt immer weggelaufen ist, hat Sonny ihn schließlich bei sich aufgenommen. Sam vermutet, dass Timmy von einem Geist in Besitz genommen wurde. Dean schlägt vor, noch mal alles abzusuchen. Sam geht diesmal in die Scheune. Dort findet er eine Luke, die zu einer Art Dachboden führt. An der Wand entdeckt er eine Kinderzeichnung, die Timmys Geschichte erzählt und demnach seine Mutter bei einem Autounfall gestorben ist. Als Dean Robin im Wohnzimmer sitzen sieht, erinnert er sich daran, wie sie sich damals über ihre Familien und Berufswünsche unterhalten hatten und er von ihr seinen ersten Kuss bekam. Als Robin ihn bemerkt und fragt, was los sei, meint Dean, dass sie gehen müssten und sie ihm einfach vertrauen müsste. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie sich doch an ihn erinnert. Dean hat einen weiteren Flashback, in dem er sie zum Schultanz einlud. Scheinbar hatte es nicht geklappt und deswegen ist sie noch immer sauer auf ihn. Als er sie mit sich zur Tür zieht, verschließt sich diese und Timmy steht mit seiner Actionfigur vor ihnen und entschuldigt sich, weil er es nicht stoppen könne. Plötzlich fliegen Gegenstände durch den Raum. Dean rennt mit Robin zur Küche, wo gerade Sam zur Hintertür reingekommen ist. Doch auch dieser Ausgang ist nun versperrt. Schnell formt Sam um Robin einen Kreis aus Salz. Dann kommt Timmy in die Küche. Er erklärt, dass er den Geist seiner Mutter nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Sam redet mit Timmy über die Zeichnung, die er gefunden hat. Es bewahrheitet sich, dass Timmy und seine Mutter einen Autounfall hatten. Seine Mutter ist gestorben und im Auto verbrannt, doch konnte sie Timmy retten, indem sie ihn aus dem Auto geschubst hat. Als er dann um sie geweint hat, sei sie als Geist wieder aufgetaucht. Sam denkt, dass Timmys Mutter an der Actionfigur hängt, da sie sie ihm geschenkt hat. Dean kann sie ihm wegnehmen und verbrennt sie am Gasherd, doch es bringt nichts. Sam vermutet, dass Timmys Mutter nicht an der Puppe sondern an ihrem Sohn hängt, ihn nicht loslassen kann, weil sie ihn beschützen will. Aber sie kann nicht unterscheiden, vor was Timmy wirklich beschützt werden muss und greift alles an was unangenehm auffällt. Da sie Timmy nicht verbrennen können, sind die Brüder zunächst ratlos. Robin hält sie für verrückt und will gehen. Dean versucht sie aufzuhalten. In der Zwischenzeit greift der Geist Sam an. Als Dean hinzukommt, richtet er sich gegen beide Brüder. Dean bittet Timmy, seine Mutter mit fester Stimme wegzuschicken. Das tut Timmy dann auch und der gruselige Geist seiner Mutter nimmt kurz ihre wahre Form an, ehe sie ins Licht geht. Bevor die Brüder wieder wegfahren, reden Robin und Dean noch einmal miteinander. Sie sind schließlich doch beide in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern getreten und zumindest Robin ist zufrieden damit. Zum Abschied küsst sie ihn auf die Wange. Sonny meint, er werde sich weiter um Timmy kümmern, und verabschiedet sich von Dean. Am Impala will Sam wissen, warum Dean diesen Ort verlassen hat, wo es doch für ihn die beste Zeit seines Lebens war. Dean beteuert, dass er es nicht abwarten konnte von hier wegzukommen. In einem Flashback erinnert sich Dean an den Abend, an dem John ihn plötzlich von der Farm abgeholt hatte. Es war der Abend, an dem er mit Robin tanzen gehen wollte. Sonny bot an, sich für Dean bei John einzusetzen. Dean ging ans Fenster und sah Sam auf dem Rücksitz des Impalas spielen. Er lächelte und traf seine Entscheidung. Er bedankte sich daraufhin bei Sonny für alles, meinte aber, dass er gehen müsse. Als sie im Impala sitzen und wieder zurück zum Bunker fahren wollen, bedankt sich Sam bei Dean dafür, dass er immer für ihn da ist, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach sei. Dean entgegnet, dass er nicht wisse, was Sam meint. sonny 2.jpg sonny3.jpg sonny4.jpg Auftritte *Staffel 9 **''Bad Boys'' Kategorie:Orte